


Inconsequential Consequences

by manicpation



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpation/pseuds/manicpation
Summary: Oikawa needs money and Akaashi suggests an unconventional way of making that money.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderingskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/gifts).



> wow so okay, this is my first work ever haha *nervous laughter*  
> this only came to fruition because of a lot of cajoling and encouragement from my good pal thunderingskies

"Keijiiiiii," Oikawa whines, flopping over on his bed, "I don't know how I'm going to make next months rent."    
  
"Oikawa, I'm sure you are over exaggerating," Akaashi replies as he rolls his eyes.    
  
"No, Kei-chan! I had to buy a new laptop since  _ someone's _ boyfriend had to spill a banana smoothie all over mine!   
  
"I keep getting rejection letter after rejection letter, and toiling away at that editing house is going to give me premature wrinkles!"   
  
"Oikawa, have you ever thought of alternative ways of making money?"   
  
"What do you mean, Kei-chan?"   
  
"Like selling some of yo-,"   
  
"Don't even finish that sentence," Oikawa gave a pointed stare in Akaashi's direction.    
  
"Okay, since you won't consider selling off some of your  _ hoard _ ," another pointed stare in his direction, "you could donate blood. I hear they pay for that."      
  
"Well that's just gross, Keiji," Oikawa huffs.   
  
"Oikawa, I don't know what to tell you, then," Akaashi says as he reaches to pick up his backpack, "I hope you can figure something out. Bokuto and I are here for you if you need anything."   
  
"Thanks, Keiji," Oikawa replies as he waves his friend goodbye.   
  
"I hope so, too," he adds more quietly as Akaashi walks out of earshot.   
  
***   
  
  
After coming home from another mind numbing shift at work, Oikawa drops his messenger bag by the door and toes his shoes off in the genkan, automatically making his way to the bathroom. A warm shower is exactly what he needs to wash away the weariness of the day.   
  
After plopping a couple effervescent shower tabs on the floor of the shower, Oikawa steps in, sighing loudly as the water cascaded off his shoulders and down his back. Using his more expensive body wash,  _ he had a hard day, damn it _ , he scrubs himself down, paying more attention to his more sensitive areas, taking time to just enjoy himself. His fingers trail soap bubbles down his arms, over his chest, circling his nipples and even further south, pressing into the soft skin of his hips and thighs.

Skimming his fingers up and down his inner thighs with one hand, Oikawa’s other hand grasps  his cock, gently squeezing. Oikawa’s always thought himself the type of person to enjoy the build up rather than race towards a climax. Alternating between firmer and lighter pressure, Oikawa works himself to full hardness.

He takes his time, stroking slowly, focusing pressure on the tip like he likes. The fingers on his thighs grab and squeeze and he digs his nails into his skin, little pinpricks of pain that keep him grounded. He doesn’t want to end this way; he wants to take his time, be sprawled out comfortably on his bed.

So he, albeit a little reluctantly, turns off the water and immediately wraps himself in his biggest and plushest towel, making sure to get every nook and cranny dry; he doesn't want to get his sheets wet, after all. 

Surprisingly, by the time he makes it to his bed, he hasn’t softened at all.  _ When was the last time he’s been laid?  _ Oikawa shakes off that thought and settles himself in bed, wrapping a hand around his cock, starts off slow again, less speed but more pressure with a tight grip around himself. A finger trails a hot line across the skin of his stomach and up to his chest, circling a nipple and pinching, soliciting a quiet gasp from Oikawa. 

A ding from his phone distracts him. Oikawa smacks a hand down on his bed in frustration. He’s frustrated; he’s had a bad day at work and he wants to  _ relax,  _ but he can’t seem to focus and his phone isn’t helping….or could it?   
Oikawa grabs his phone and swipes across the notification to ignore it and opens his browser. He pointedly ignores the fact that this particular porn website is in his most recent list, but clicks on it anyway. He’s not picky when he’s this desperate to get off, so he clicks on whatever shows up first. The video shows an older guy, maybe his mid-forties or fifties, but still  _ devastatingly  _ handsome, pounding into some younger guy from behind. Oikawa grabs his cock again, and lets himself get absorbed in the video.

He imagines being that young guy, with someone older,  _ more experienced,  _ with their hands gripping his hips and taking him from behind. Propping his phone up on his nightstand, he puts the fingers of his free hand in his mouth, sucking messily, weaving his tongue between each digit and nipping the tips, imagining what it would be like to suck the guy in his imagination off. Stroking himself faster, Oikawa imagines himself on his knees with a cock in his mouth, lips stretched wide over it, tongue working along the underside and around the tip, pulling back to lick at the slit. Above him, the older man runs a hand through his hair and purrs  _ good boy, Oikawa.  _

Feeling his pleasure building up more urgently, a heaviness settling in his arms and legs and pooling hot and thick in his stomach, Oikawa slows down his strokes and focuses on his tip. Pulling back his foreskin, he smears the precome pooling on his slit around the head, flicking the ridge with a nail, whining softly. 

In his mind, the man fucking him has him on his back, legs propped up on his shoulders. He’s fucking him hard and fast, with deep thrusts that reach his spot  _ just right _ . He crowds himself over Oikawa, breathing in his ear  _ you like that baby boy don’t you, feels good doesn’t it, daddy can treat you just right  _

Oikawa’s gasping, coming, taken aback by just how strongly his orgasm is, wracking his body with tremors as he releases into his hand, come dripping over his fist and pooling on his belly. 

“ _ Such a good boy, Oikawa _ ,” the voice in his head whispers one more time and Oikawa breathes in deeply and sighs, groping around for something to wipe himself clean with.

After finding nothing and having to make a short trip back to his bathroom, he settles down in bed once again. He glances over to his phone and realizes he forgot to exit out of the browser. He grabs it and is about to tap the home button until something grabs his attention. It’s an add on the side of the screen. WANT MONEY? WANT AN OLDER MAN? MORE EXPERIENCE, MORE ATTENTION, BETTER FUCKS. LOOKING FOR SUGAR BABIES.

Oikawa groans at the outright awfulness of the advertisement, as many advertisements on porn sites tend to be, but this one is just so bad it has him briefly acknowledging it as he closes out of his brower. Internet cookies and the like are getting oddly specific these days with their targeting ads, he muses. 

Now on his homescreen, he sees the notification on his message app and he remembers that text from earlier. He pulls it up and it’s a message from Akaashi. All it is is a link to a website, no other explanation other than “thought of you”.

Oikawa clicks it and it redirects him to a website and Oikawa’s jaw drops to the floor. It’s a website for finding sugar daddies. Oikawa immediately closes out of his browser and turns off his phone. That’s enough of that for one night.

But as he lay in bed that night, Oikawa finds it harder to sleep to find him with certain ideas whirling around in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> this is suppose to be a one-shot in a little series in the same verse, but don't expect any kind of scheduled updates from me i am very inconsistent


End file.
